Jack Son
by cannottouchthis
Summary: My second story, please read my first story Big Surprise, although you don't need to, but it would be easier. Jack has a son and is preparing for halloween, but he may run into some big promblems!
1. The Baby

My second, and hopefully longer, story! I hope you like my first one 'cause I didn't, I thought it was too short, so I will have to make a better one. In this one, it will not just have fight scenes, but the scenes in between. So this time it will have a plot! Hope you like! A sequal to "Big Surprise" Cannottouchthis.

Jack was in a hurry. Halloween was coming up. In fact, Halloween was just a week away. He always liked to have everything perfect, so he spent a lot of time to make things as best as he could. Since there was no money in Halloween Town, all of his workers were for free, unless they wanted homemade beetle brownies made by Sally for their work.

Jack was starting to run out of ideas. That was bad. Every Pumpkin King before him soon retired when they ran out of ideas. Jack was convinced that he was still good at his job. But just in case, he would teach his soon to come son all that he knew, and hopefully he would be even better than Jack was. Jack was so proud to hear from Dr. Finklestein that he was to have a son. But, to add onto the pressure of Halloween this week, Sally was due to give birth this week as well. Jack had to plan his job around Sally, which was very hard because a holiday was on one day, no matter what. In a way, Jack hoped that his son would be born on Halloween. Not only that it would be easier that he would not be working, but also, The greatest Pumpkin King of all time, Jack's great great great grandfather was born on Halloween. Jack wanted his son to be just as good as his great great great grandfather was. He would always argue with Mayor. Mayor thought that the only one that could be just as good as his grandfather (I don't feel like writing Great three time over and over, so I will just write grandfather) was Jack. Jack believed that he could never be as good as his grandfather. Only his son could be that good. He believed it with all his heart.

Jack had decided to write a journal of his Halloween preparation when he first became Pumpkin King. He had pre-bought a journal for his soon to come son.

Jack had always wrote in it. He wrote in it every day, until Halloween when he would write his last entry until next year.

_Day 1_

_I have decided to give Lock Shock and Barrel another chance to make me something scary for Halloween. Although I am not stupid enough to let them make it unsupervised. I got Sally watching them, it gives her something to do and keeps her mind off the baby. I was thinking of what to call the baby. Maybe Jack Jr., or Jeremy, or my great great great grandfathers name, Julius. Sally wants to name him Bob. Now what kind of a name is Bob. I mean, King Bob? I like the name don't get me wrong, but not for my son. It seems that J's have been good for the family._

_Day 2_

_I have asked Mayor to clear out all of the left over leprechauns who got lost. It is not wise to mix holidays right before the main day comes. I know, I know, I have mixed holiday several times. But I learned my lesson the first time. The second time is because I had to. Also, I have asked Sally to make as many beetle brownies as she could. The workers seem to like the brownies a lot and they work harder just to get more brownies. Also they are high in protein, many of the workers are on the Atkins diet. All the better for me._

_Day 3_

_Halloween is getting close. I have done the best I can. I have invented a machine that will help future Pumpkin Kings, such as my soon to come son. This machine can duplicate, triplicate, even quadruplicate things pertaining to Halloween. I am so proud. I hope my son can invent many things like I have and my great great great grandfather have. I also made a more realistic looking multi-colored ghost. This is going to be one of the best Halloween's ever._

_Day 4_

_Lock Shock and Barrel came and actually volunteer to help! I do not know what the heck Sally is teaching these kids, but she sure is becoming a very good influence on them. They also measured me. They said that they were also going to make me an outfit. I can't wait to see how it looks._

_Day 5_

_Three more days to Halloween, I have gotten Killer Kafeterias to cater. They make the best food ever. Everybody always buys from there. They have been around since 2005 B.C. and they would like to celebrate their anniversary of being to see the same year in A.D. They're the best in the business. And in honor of being Halloween's anniversary for 6000 years, I got live performances from bands of the past and the present. I got them from this world and from a place called America. I have only been there once, but they were good. I got so many kinds of music. This is going to be the Halloween Town's biggest ever Party, even bigger than the one 1000 years ago, 2000 years ago, 3000 years ago, well I guess you get the idea._

_Day 6_

_Halloween is tomorrow, so I have today to work, and tomorrow to work on little things. All of the workers have been working so hard, so I personally made a plaque with all of their names on it. It will be posted up in the Town Hall for all to see and all the future to see. Also they have been working very hard. Those beetle brownies are also energy packed. Sally has made so many that we had to rent a small room to store them. She has taught Lock Shock and Barrel how to make Brownies and now they are making them as well. There is so many of them that the workers can have all they want, and take some home and there is still some left over. As well as my progress. I have set up everything. I set up all the wires, plumbing, tables, chairs, restrooms, everything. One last thing I had to do. I went to Dr. Finklestein and asked him to make a bed ready for Sally to give birth. I have a gut feeling that my son will be born tomorrow._

It was five o'clock in the morning on Halloween. Sally screamed. Jack woke up with a startle. He hurried and packed. He was out the door in minutes. He normally never breaks the law, but at this moment, he did not care what the speed limit was. He was going ninety mile an hour on a thirty-five mile an hour road. He got to the doctors house.

"Hey Sally, we're here, lets go…SALLY!" Jack was stupefied. How could he leave his wife at home. "I'm an idiot man, idiot idiot IDIOT! Well I guess there is no point in going back to the house to get Sally. He was here already, so why not bring the doctor to the house. Jack ran into the Office and yelled for the doctor.

"So you left without her, you moron!" laughed Dr. Finklestein. "Geezz Jack, how fast our we goin…CAR!

"I got it, I got it. It was an accident if your asking, I was in a rush."

"So you pack everything but your wife…TRUCK JACK, TRUCK!"

"I got it."

"AAAHHH! How did you get a license any way. BUS!"

"I don't need to be listening to you old man!"

"What did you call me!"

"Shut up!"

They drove to Jack and Sally's house. Sally had never been so angry.

"How could you leave me…Aahh…it hurts." yelled Sally.

"I'm so sor…"

"You better shut your mouth, or I will shut it for you, permanently! Ahh!

"Push, push." said Dr. Finklestein calmly.

"I'm pushing old man!"

"You guys better quit calling me that!"

Needless to say, this is going to be a story for the grandkids. Jack was so happy his kid was being born. And on Halloween too. _He'll make his ancestors proud. _Jack thought.

Hope you like it. Read and review please. I do not mean anything bad if your name is Bob. I might just update soon.

Cannottouchthis.


	2. Julius Bob Skellington!

When we last left off, Sally was going into labor. Jack is in trouble. Dr. Finklestein was harshly finding out his age. And it's Halloween. Chaos.

Please RR. Cannottouchthis.

"Sally, calm down," said the doctor. "I need to take you to my office. I need my supplies to help with this baby."

Jack noticed that something was wrong. Why else would Dr. Finklestein take her to the office instead of letting her give birth here. He was worried, after all, this was his first son. He had to know what was wrong. He went to the doctor.

"What's wrong with her, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!" screamed Jack.

"Nothing big, just the baby's head is really big." answered the Doctor.

"That's it? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place instead of making me worry!"

"Just help me carry her to the car."

When the doctor said "Just help me carry her to the car" he meant, "Jack, carry her to the car while I just roll along in my comfortable wheel chair." Jack was so pissed. First of all, he was worried, second of all, Sally weighed a ton since she was pregnant.

Jack drove just as crazy as he did when he first went to the hospital. In fact, if he were to push any harder on the pedal, he would break through the floor. When there was traffic, he went to the opposite side and drove against traffic. He did not care how many officers were behind him. He would either, A, out run them, or B, explain once he got their. Finally he got to the hospital. Dr. Finklestein took Sally to his office. He told Jack to stay in the waiting room. Jack was waiting when the officers came and asked Jack why he was driving so fast. He explained. The officers understood and also realized he was under a lot of pressure because it was also Halloween. They made a deal. The officers would be on stage for the Halloween show and got to eat as much beetle brownies for the day, and Jack would not be arrested.

Dr. Finklestein walked into the waiting room.

"Well, is everything alright?" asked Jack.

"Well, you have a son!" said the doctor.

Jack let out such a loud yell. He was dancing with joy. He couldn't believe he now had a son. He went running to Sally's room.

"Sally, how are you? You need anything? You want something to drink? To eat? Anything?" said Jack.

"Calm down Jack. I'm fine. The baby should be here any minute. My father says I'm doing fine enough to go home," said Sally. "What are we going to name him?"

"Julius! It must be Julius."

"Okay, okay!"

The Doctor came into the room with the baby. The baby looked like Jack, except it had a noticeably large head and hair.

"There's something about the baby I think you should know…" started the Doctor.

"What's wrong with him!" the couple said at the same time.

"I wouldn't say _wrong_, you'll actually be shocked that the baby has a talent for learning fast."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is already able to see and show emotion."

Jack and Sally took turns to the baby, they decided what to name the baby. Of course, Jack said Julius, Sally said Bob. Finally the agreed on naming the baby Julius B. Skellington. "B" standing for Bob.

"Come to daddy," said Jack.

"Daddy!" said the baby. Jack and Sally looked with surprise. He has only been alive for two hours and he already said his first word. The were shocked. Jack saw this as a sign for the new Pumpkin King. He thought that if he was already learning this fast, in a couple of days, he could be teaching his son about the work of a Pumpkin King.

Later that morning when Jack and Sally went home, they sat the baby down. The baby started to cry. To see what was the matter, Jack lifted up the baby. When the baby was high enough, he broke out of his fathers grip and landed on the ground. He started to walk to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle and went running to his parents.

"Me hungry!" cried the baby.

Once again, his parents were shocked. How could this baby talk and walk all in a few hours?

"Okay, but a little so you can also eat at the party and have food from the Killer Kafeteria." said Sally.

Jack was heading into town in order to prepare for the party. He talked to the mayor about how his son was already talking and walking.

"Wow! That's incredible. You can teach him about your job tomorrow at this rate." said Mayor shocked.

Zero the ghost dog came running up to Jack. He started to bark. The dog looked very anxious.

"What's that, Jimmy stuck in a well? No, Shock is the one stuck? Make up your mind dog!"

The dog started to lead Jack into the woods. Jack was still wondering if it is normal to talk to a dead dog. Also he was wondering how much he watched _Lassie_.

Halfway into the woods, Jack found a well. _Now why would anybody put a well out here, come on! _thought Jack.

He looked down the well and started to call for the children. There was no answer. He hoped that they didn't drown. He made sure the rope and bucket was able to hold his weight. When he was sure, he lowered himself down and got to the bottom of the well. To his surprise, their was no water. It was hollowed out and there was a series of tunnels. It was so dark that Jack couldn't even see the hand in front of him. A strong light lit up in front of him. Jack nearly screamed.

Ha! Cliff hanger! Hoped you liked it, the next one will explain every thing. Please read and review.

Cannottouchthis!


	3. Mystery Man!

Please read and review. We left on a cliff hanger. What did Jack see?

Cannottouchthis!

Jack stood in horror. He could not believe his eyes. Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether or not to get help or to stay and do the best that he could.

Jack had saw Sally, Lock, Shock, Barrel, and finally Julius, all tied up on chairs. He went running up to Sally and took the tape that was covering her mouth off.

"Jack! WATCH OUT!" screamed Sally. Jack turned around and looked at the source of light. It was a very dark figure. It was thin and very tall. Holding up a lantern, he looked at Jack.

"So this is the great Pumpkin King? Pathetic! You appear no threat, but somehow you were able to kill the great Oogie Boogie. Now tell, how does a small fry like you, kill a well known, international, and multi-holiday leader?" asked the Figure in a calm but deep voice.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" said Jack.

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE PUNK! COOL IT AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" yelled the figure. His voice much more tense and agitated.

"Oogie Boogie wanted to terrorize this holiday. He was obsessed with taking over. I didn't even know he was multi-holiday and international. I had to bring an end to him or else Halloween would be taken over. What do you care! I can tell your not even from Halloween. If there is one thing I know, it's my own town."

"I'm from the south. You do not know me. So you really did take down the great Oogie Boogie. You are going to regret that. I'm kind of relative of Oogie. Now, it is my job along with my group to take you down without a trace. Even after death, Oogie can still get his revenge."

The figure reached into his coat to take out a large gun looking thing. He aimed it a Jack. Jack froze. _This is the end, oh no, this is the end. _Jack thought.

The figure was about to pull the trigger when Sally pounced on him. Apparently she had bitten through the rope and tape. Jack had thought of Sally as a peaceful person. But right now, Sally was obsessed with beating the snot out of this hooded man. Jack was untying the others. He wasn't worried about Sally, he knew her temper. When she got angry, anything goes. Just when the hooded figure threw her off, Sally lifted her chair and slammed him back on the ground. He broke of a leg of the chair and used it like a bat. She beat him senseless. He never stood a chance.

Finally the hooded figure was knocked unconscious. Sally caught her breath.

"Never, EVER, piss me off again, or you'll be worse!" screamed Sally at the knocked out body. "Jack are you okay?"

"Yes, are _you_ okay?" replied Jack.

"Of course."

They took the hood of the figure. It was actually a very muscular looking Jack. His head was very large and he had very long hair.

"Jack, he looks like you." said Sally.

"I know, it's creepy." answered Jack. They picked up Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They put them in the bucket and put lifted them to the surface.

"Jack, about the hooded guy…" started Sally.

"Yeah, I think we should bring him up for questioning." interrupted Jack.

" That's not it Jack."

"What?"

"He's gone."

They stared where the man was supposed to be lying, but he wasn't there.

"Let us get to land before anything else happens. I am going to have to inform Mayor about this. He'll set up a look out. We might even have to miss Halloween this year." Jack almost started to cry when he said that.

They went to the surface. Jack was holding on to his son. His son was fast asleep. When they got to surface, the baby opened his sleepy eyes and giggled.

"Why's he laughing?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, maybe he thinks you look funny." Sally laughed herself with the joke she made.

Jack was not in the mood for jokes. They walked to the town with the children. Halfway there, Zero decided to join up with them. Once they came to town, Mayor came running up to Jack with several police officers. The police officers arrested him.

"What's happening, Mayor?" asked Jack.

"Don't think we are that stupid boy! We saw your face under that hood. Your going to pay after all that technology you stole from Dr. Finklestein. Geez, Jack, I never thought you would do something like this." said Mayor depressed.

"It wasn't me! There is another man, from the south, who looks like me." exclaimed Jack.

"Nonsense Jack. Nobody can come from the south. They would have to walk the whole distance of the woods. Nobody has crossed the woods and come back. Take him away officers."

"Nooo! Sally, tell them I'm innocent." It was too late. The officers had taken him into their car. They drove him to the police station.

"Hey, Jack! So how is the show going to be tonight?" said one of the officers. Then he realized that he was being arrested. "Oh, no! Jack, what have you done?"

"What ever you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of Halloween law." said the officer who was taking him in.

Jack thought. How was he to get out of this. Of course, Jack, being the Pumpkin King, had a few tricks up his sleeve. He had to wait for the right moment to get out. He was held in a jail cell until he was to be interrogated.

_That guy is goin' to pay, I mean it!_ thought Jack.

Hoped you liked it. One of my better ones, if I do say so myself. Please read and review my stories. I'll hopefully update soon. I have a three day weekend, and today is only Saturday. I got to Monday. Peace out! Oh, by the way, thankyou LadyBirdBuzz for being very loyal to my stories. And Inukagfan159. I live to serve!

Cannottouchthis!


	4. The Escape

Thank you for reading this far. This chapter isn't that long. The next one will be longer. Hope you like it.

Cannottouchthis!

Jack was worried about how he was going to get out of this one. Jack died once already, you can only die twice. Jack had an idea.

Jack painfully took off his arm. He threw his arm by the keys, but since his arm didn't have eyes-or rather a head- to guide it, the arm didn't know where to go. Jack threw small rocks at the keys. The arm felt the vibrations coming from that direction. His fingers went sprinting to the keys. The hand grabbed the keys. With Jack's other arm, he started to rattle the cell doors. The arm felt the vibrations and went running back to Jack. Jack put his arm back on and opened the door. Jack decided to escape through a window since there were cops talking at the doors.

Jack landed safely to the ground and went running to his house. He opened the door. Jacks jaw nearly dropped to the ground. It was a mess. Dishes smashed, food on the floor, papers everywhere, and a note. Jack did not care what the note said. He went running through out the house looking for Sally and Julius. Jack was desperate. He decided to go read the note. He opened it up.

_Jack,_

_You thought you could get rid of me that easy, well you thought wrong._

_Oh yeah, one more thing._

_Your wife and the snot nosed kid are with me._

_Come to the well with nobody and unarmed._

_The only person you can bring is the kid taped in your closet._

_It's either your life, or your family's life._

_Make a decision._

_If your not here by tomorrow, then you can kiss your family goodbye._

_B._

Jack was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was reading. _The kid in the closet? _Jack thought. Jack checked every closet in the house until he got to his closet. He heard a muffled cry. He opened the closet and saw the fat Barrel. Jack untied and untapped the kid.

"They took Lock and Shock! Ooh, it was horrible, they were everywhere! They gave me a paper, but before I could see it, they taped me to the wall." cried Barrel.

"What do you mean them? There was more than one? Oh no! Was there a man like me!" asked Jack.

"Yeah, he was the one ordering the other guys. Here's the paper Jack."

Jack opened the paper:

_W.F. 2025_

_KING BOB_

_ALMIGHTY RULER AND _

_DICTATOR_

_FATHER 1895-2021_

_UN-QUESTIONABLE_

"What does this mean?" asked Jack.

"I dunno." a very popular response from Barrel.

"I need to go. You are staying here."

"But I want to go! They took Lock and Shock!"

"Fine. But I am warning you, you may die for the first time."

"I don't care Jack!"

The kids were normally very care free no matter what the situation was, except when one of their siblings were in danger. As much as they bickered, they loved each other. Barrel was determined to save his family members, even if it meant death.

Jack made it to the forest without any trouble from the police. The forest was so dark, he could not see the trees ahead of him. Jack whistled, and from nowhere, Zero appeared. Jack asked the glowing dog to guide him to the well. The dog barked. Jack petted the dog. Zero led Jack through the forest. Finally, they made it to the well. Jack yelled out into the forest. "I'm here, Jack Skellington!"

Soon Jack was greeted by a bunch of humans and short men. They cuffed Jack and brought him down the well. They also brought down Barrel, but did not cuff him because he did not seem like a threat. Jack was ordered to sit down while two very muscular humans stood by his seat.

Soon the man Jack had been waiting for came.

"Don't talk Skellington, I'm just here to kill you. But I do believe you deserve an answer," said the hooded figure. "My name is King Bob…" Jack chuckled

"IF YOU LAUGH AGAIN, I KILL YOU ON THE SPOT YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Jack silenced.

"Yeah, that's right. If your wondering who I am, I'll tell you. Jack, I'm your son."

Cliff hanger! Keep on reading to find out. Please read and review.

Cannottouchthis!


	5. Head To Head!

If your confused, let me explain in this chapter. Read and review.

Cannottouchthis!

"What?" asked Jack.

"You heard me. I am your son. I come from the future," said the man.

"Then why is your name…" Jack chuckled. "Bob?"

"Because I hate you! You named be after your ancestors. The only one who ever helped me was my mother. I took her part of my name. I'm here for my past self. Oh yeah, you're probably wondering about my card. W.F. stands for the Worlds Future. Your future self only lived until 2021. You can thank me. I wont harm my mother, so don't worry."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"When I became Pumpkin King, I realized how much power I had. You tried to hold me back from my rightful spot of leader of this pathetic place. I became much smarter than you ever thought. I made more inventions. So many that you couldn't even think of. Including a time machine. How else would I have gotten here? My mother, no matter what happened, never hated me. You disowned me. You couldn't stand my hunger for power. You disowned me when I became dictator. I couldn't let someone with a reputation like yours stay alive. People would follow you and revolt against me. I know about both Oogie Boogie incidents. I knew your strengths and weaknesses. I would have been a better King and smarter if you hadn't taught me about how Halloween is for the people. So now I am here to take myself and teach him how to be a real Pumpkin King. Then I will be even greater. Now, father, time to say goodbye." King Bob took out the gun looking thing and aimed it at Jack.

Jack was taking off his hand so he could escape the handcuffs. He got the cuffs off, but not in time. King Bob pulled the trigger. Jack closed his eyes. He heard a kid scream. Barrel had jumped in front of the gun. He laid on the floor. Barrel had died. Jack took his hand cuffs and cuffed King Bob. That gave him enough time to rise Barrel. Barrel woke up. He died for the first time. Now Barrel could do things he never could. Jack was very angry. By now, King Bob had shot the cuffs. Jack had taken King Bob's first gun. Now it was a duel. Then Jack thought 'not much of a duel when there is a bunch of men against me.' Nevertheless, Jack could do things no one else could do. Jack ran behind a rock. He looked at the gun. It had different settings. It had a powerful killing beam. It also had a stunning beam. It also had settings in between. He put it on stunning. He would take out the humans first, they were the easy targets. Then the small ones. Then it would be King Bob versus King Jack. Jack ran from the rock. Many lasers and bullets were aiming at him. Jack had always had great aim. Every beam had met its target. Jack had disarmed nearly all the men against him. But soon the very muscular men started to pile on Jack. Jack tried to fight against them but they were too much. They over powered him. Jack had been keeping one of their guns in his shirt. He pulled it out. He started to fire like crazy. Barrel had freed Lock and Shock, but more importantly, he freed Sally. Needless to say, Sally was very pissed, and to the men's disadvantage, she was armed. Lock, Shock and Barrel were fast so no bullet or beam was fast enough to catch them. The kids couldn't do much damage, but they could cause lots of pain. They bit, pulled hair, pinched and choked people. Sally showed no mercy. She stunned nearly everybody. Jack and Sally were standing back to back. The two were unbeatable. Well, at least they thought. Once they took out every body, a beam had struck Sally. Jack thought she was dead. Jack was scared out of his mind. Jack looked at Sally, and he noticed that she was just stunned. Three more flashes came out and hit the children. Jack checked them and made sure they were not dead, especially Barrel. Once he new they were okay he turned around to see who shot the gun. One more flash came towards Jack. Jack barely dodge it. He could tell it was not a stunning beam, it was meant to take his life. Jack pulled out his gun, but he put it on stun. Now it was a duel.

Jack fired twice and ran. Jack knew that if his son was as smart as he said he was, he could aim better than him. But one thing he knew he was good at that nobody else was better at was sniping. Jack had already possessed several guns. He tried to snipe but King Bob shot it out of his hand. Jack pulled out another gun.

"It's just you and me." said Jack with a devilish smile on his face.

"That's what you think!" answered Bob, matching Jack's smile. King Bob grabbed Sally and lifted her. He put a gun to her head. "You see Jack, I think ahead. Always two steps ahead. I'm not the kind to disarm some one so I'll make you a deal. Bring out a gun with bullets. Not the sissy stunning gun. I'll let you try to shoot me. But watch out so you don't shoot Mom here. I'll drop my gun."

Jack knew what King Bob wanted to do. He wanted Jack to aim at him so that he could move Sally in the path of the bullet. Jack carefully took aim at King Bob's head. Right at the last minute, he shot at Sally's leg. Bob thought that Jack was shooting at his head so he pulled Sally up by his head. The bullet missed Sally's leg, only to shoot King Bob's leg. King Bob dropped to the ground. He rolled in pain. King Bob grabbed a remote from his pocket. It had two very large buttons.

"You will pay. Remember, I am King Bob. You will always here my name. And you will always be seeing my mafia. I am not that easily defeated. If I do not return, my followers know what to do. Time to say goodbye." said King Bob. He was about to push the button that would take him home. Jack shot the gun.

"YOU IDIOT! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE ATTACK ALMOST DAILY!" screamed King Bob.

"Not if you give them the command." replied Jack.

"Fine, but I am warning you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever."

Jack brought everybody to the surface. He headed to the town. He went Mayor's office. Mayor was angry knowing that Jack escaped, but he was happy to know that Jack was innocent. They arrested the now uncrowned King Bob. Tomorrow, they would have Bob make the call. They made the cell inescapable. They made sure that he was unarmed. Jack was going home. He carried Sally since she was still unconscious. They laid in bed. Sally was fast asleep. Jack could not sleep, not after all that had happened. Halloween was once again ruined. He had promised the town a party. Also, tomorrow, Bob would make a call.

What worried him the most was how to prevent Julius from becoming that monster that was King Bob. He thought about how he might become a bad father. But on the other hand, Bob had said Jack raised him right, except not telling him about how much power would be his. How could you stop a smart, powerful, and power hungry person like Bob.

All would have to wait till tomorrow when he would talk to Bob.

Hope you liked it. There is still more to come. Please read and review.

Cannottouchthis!


	6. The Note

Thank you for sticking with the story this long. It seems only ladybirdbuzz and sallychicklovesjack like to review my stories. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I need to know how I'm doing and what I can improve on. Thank you ladybirdbuzz the most, you review after every story.

Do not own TNBC

Jack awoke at six in the morning. He was surprised to see Sally up before him. He walked down the stairs to greet his wife. Jack was in a surprisingly good mood even though he was going to see his son who tried to kill him. Sally made Jack's favorite meal. Snake eggs under hard, toast, glass of killerade, and beetle brownies that they had left over.

"You seem happy this morning," said Jack.

"Of course, we are about to stop the guy that could ruin our lives or end them. Of course I'm going to be happy."

"I guess your right, but I'm getting a bad feeling about today. You know when I get a bad feeling, something bad _does_ happen."

"Last time you had a bad feeling was before I told you I was pregnant!"

"Okay, maybe I could be wrong…but that was only once. Hey, it was a bad thing. Just listen before you get pissed. It was a bad thing in the future.

KING BOB, (go ahead, have your laugh ladybirdbuzz) what a bad thing that was. How can we prevent that?"

"I have no idea."

"I have to find a way. If not, the town will be in big trouble. Maybe we need to raise Julius with different ideas. Like fairness, respect…that sort of junk.

"That could work. I mean, we should teach him values and how power isn't everything."

"But what if our future selves had already been thinking our thoughts and our thoughts are just what we have already thought so we need different thoughts…I think?"

It took Sally a while for that sentence to process in her brain. Then she had an idea.

"How about if I talk to Bob and ask him how we raised him?"

"That could be right, but there is only one way to find out."

The couple continued to eat their meal. they talked about next Halloween and preparations. They also talked about Julius's schooling. The door bell rang. Sally went to go see who it was. Jack was surprised someone would come this early.

"Jack, it's for you!" called Sally.

"Who is it?" asked Jack heading for the door.

"It's Mayor."

"Hello Mayor, how are you this morning?"

"Great Jack, great. That's not why I came here. King Bob, he's, he's gone." said Mayor with his sad face on.

"What! How could this of happened! I thought the cell was inescapable! How!"

"Hard to explain. We got video. Now if you would just follow me to the station."

The mayor, Jack, Sally, and Juluis all went to the police station. There was a bunch of officers who did not seem happy at all, they were angry at themselves for not stopping King Bob.

"Now look Jack. We got video, but it's all very strange…" started Mayor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Let me see," interrupted Jack. The video flashed on the screen. All of a sudden, King Bob decided to lift up the cell bed and throw it against the wall. He threw just about everything in the room. The cell was a complete mess. Then in a blink of an eye, the room was completely cleaned, not one speck out of place. Bob was laughing. All of a sudden, he disappeared and was replaced by a letter.

"Oh my word. How…what…?" Sally said breaking the eerie silence.

"Told ya Jack, it's bloody confusing," told Mayor.

"Where is the letter. I need to see that letter!" ordered Jack. An officer, who seemed very afraid of the letter, quickly handed it to the Pumpkin King.

_Jack Skellington,_

_How dare you shoot me!_

_You realize what you have done?_

_You ruined your town's chance at a better future._

_All I had to do was kill you._

_Then I could teach my past self all I know now._

_Then he could be the best universal leader ever._

_He could create what I have so long envisioned._

_You're going to die one way or another._

_And I will assure you, I will do it personally._

_You will regret the day you messed with the true King Bob Skullington._

_This is not over till midnight tonight._

_Be ready._

_King,_

_Bob Skullington_

Instead of scaring Jack (which rarely happens anyway), it infuriated him. He knew he would have to be ready. He would have to ask help from his father-in-law, Dr. Finklestein.

"I need weapons and a ghost dog." said Jack to no one in particular. "You better be ready Bob. When I bring someone down, the go down hard. If this town goes down, I go down."

Jack thought 'I am Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King of Halloween. I will kill the one trying to stop Halloween. I do not see him as my son. My son is way to innocent. He will learn to love Halloween as I have.'

With that, Jack walked into the town.

How did you like this one? Please tell me in a review. I need reviews in order for me to update. Even if it is anonymous. I MUST KNOW! Stay tuned to next time on JACK'S SON!

He, he! Ha, ha!


	7. Preparing

Sorry I haven't updated. I need reviews. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Jack knew what he had to do. If his son was anything like him, King Bob would come after Jack by himself. One on one. Jack walked to Dr. Finklestein's office. Dr. Finklestein was also known for his inventions, so when Jack asked if he had any weapons, the doctor laughed.

"Do I have weapons, you say? I have always been experimenting with firearms. Never thought they would be used. What do we need? Night, you say? Yes, yes, I have just the right stuff. Snipe rifle with night vision scope? Oh yes, fair gun. Kills on the first shot! But Jack does not want to kill, he says. You will take the scope anyway. Now, something to wound or stun. Ah, here we go! It looks like a taser, doesn't it? Because it is my boy, it is! How about this. It looks like a rifle, but it relaxes the muscle it hits to a point it can not move. Take it, take it. You will need regular guns, just in case." Dr. Finklestein was just talking to himself while Jack followed.

Getting weapons bothered Jack. First of all, he was not a killer. Also, he did not like fighting. In Halloween town, it is very rare to see a fight. Jack wanted to get the battle over with A.S.A.P.

"Doctor, all I need is something that will see heat. No doubt he will be camouflaged." said Jack.

"Correct! That is why I give to you my best heat vision goggles."

When Jack was done at Dr. Finklestein's office (which he was more than glad to be gone), he walked over to the mayors home. He had never actually been in Mayor's home. They always talked out on his porch. Mayor came out with his happy face on.

"Mayor, I have a big favor I need you to do for me," said Jack.

"Sure, anything Jack. What is it?" answered Mayor.

"I need you to put people in a safe shelter,"

Mayor's face was miserable.

"Jack, that's impossible! People will be furious. They will not stand for this. They will revolt."

"Mayor, I need you to try."

"Fine Jack, only for you Jack. But I'm warning you, the people will not be happy."

"It's for their safety. Thank you mayor. Thank you so much. Next election, I'll help more with the campaign."

Mayor's face was happy again.

"You mean that Jack? You'll really help me?"

"Yeah, of course, I owe you for all the favors you do for me."

Jack left and headed home. He opened the door, half expecting to see Sally duct taped to the floor and Julius super-glued to the chair. Every thing was fine in the Pumpkin King's home. Sally was preparing dinner. When she saw Jack, she tried not to cry. Finally she could not take it any more.

"Oh Jack! Don't die! I want you to live! Let him take me instead! No!" Sally ran and cried on Jack's shoulder. Sally had been through a lot since the whole Christmas thing.

"Don't worry Sally, I'll be fine. But just in case, don't burry me to far underground. Okay?" teased Jack.

Sally sobbed even harder than before. After an hour, Jack finally settled Sally. They ate dinner. Sally decided to make "ethnic" food. She made hotdogs, pizza, and a cooked chicken.

"Hey Sally, what is this food called? The feathered bird tastes better cooked." complimented Jack.

"It's something I ate from America. You know, the United States of America." replied Sally.

"Yeah, sometimes I scare people there."

"Well anyway, Santa Claus let me go on his sleigh on Christmas one time. It was an odd sort of place. Along with New Zealand. You should asked Santa to take you sometime, it is so much fun."

It was 6 o'clock when Jack left to go speak to the town.

"I am aware all of you know what is about to happen tonight. I need you to go into a shelter that Mr. Mayor provided. There will be gunshots. I do not want anybody hurt because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Also it is not unlikely that King Bob will take shelter in one of your homes. Me and Mayor will replace anything damaged. I do not want anybody to help me. I want nobody to leave the shelter until I say so. We will be rid of this menace. I intend to get rid of him myself. I will live and I will still be Pumpkin King. But if in some chance anything were to happen to me, Mayor will find candidates until my son is of age. I want to thank you for being here and listening to me. I know you all aren't happy with this, but it's for the best. For a town to live, it needs it's people. Thank you and goodnight." the people of the town listened to what Jack had to say. He was their leader.

Jack made sure that the mayor was able to get the people in the underground shelter. He convinced all the people who tried to leave to stay.

Most important, Jack needed to get ready for his rendezvous with the opposing King. He knew that this would be in school books to come. "Skellington vs. Skullington."

Jack headed home. He opened his closet and brought out all of his gear. He put on a black Jacket with black pants with black socks in black shoes. He painted his snow white bones with black paint. His guns were black and so were his goggles. He needed to be in all black to be camouflaged in the dark. Once he was ready he climbed to the top of the tallest building and waited in the shadows. The King should be there any minute.

Jack saw a very small flash across town. King Bob was here. Jack began to put on his gear. He pulled out his gun and was looking with his goggles. _It's going to be a long night_, thought Jack.

Sorry I haven't updated soon. I've been busy. Also I have been suffering from a bad case of writer's block. If you could, please give me some ideas. I appreciate the reviews. thank you.


	8. One on four?

YEEEEAAAAHHHH! CHAPTER 8, I FEEL LIKE SCREAMING FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON AT ALL. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU REVIEWED MY STORY, IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN SCREAM THE REVIEW. THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR READING ALL MY STORIES, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO GOT ME OUT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK, A.K.A. BRAIN FART, AS A THANK YOU, YOU MIGHT SEE ONE OF YOUR IDEAS IN THE STORY! HOLLA!

We all know that if someone is trying to kill you, you want to be invisible. Jack was as invisible as anybody could get. Jack was in all black. All of his equipment was also in black. Also since he was dead, no heat could be detected. Jack was also very quick and quiet.

Jack had other things on his mind. He thought that Lock Shock and Barrel didn't argue when they had to go into hiding. Also he had seen the kids in Dr. Finklestein's office. He thought that was too strange. First of all, the kids always pulled pranks on the old man. Second of all, they disliked the man for constantly running over their feet for revenge. And finally, the doctor would never allow them in his house unless he was asking for a heart-attack.

While Jack was thinking, he looked through his scope. He saw a very faint red dot. He zoomed in to see King Bob.

_This is my shot, _he thought, _let's finish him._

Jack held his breath as he pulled the trigger. When the bullet had hit its mark, King Bob disappeared. Jack started to realize his left arm was burning, now it was roaring with pain. He had been shot. He blew his cover. The target was a fake. Now Jack was being hunted.

_NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD AT ALL!_

Jack hid behind a chimney. A shot ricocheted off the chimney by his head.

_HOW CAN I BE SEEN! I'M SO WELL CAMOUFLAGED!_

Jack realized the problem, all the black clothes he was wearing created a lot of heat. Since Jack had already been painted black, he stripped down to nothing but his shirt and boxers. He felt much cooler. Jack began to look for his son. Jack saw his son. He was not sure if that was the real King Bob. He threw a rock at the figure. It hit and the figure moved, it was in-fact King Bob himself…

You're probably bored of hearing King Jack Skellington. You're probably wondering what King Bob Skullington. You're probably wondering why I'm thinking for you. You probably think I should go back to the story. You're probably right. Here is King Bob's point of view. Hope you like it.

Bob was unsure what to do. King Jack had already taken out his dummy, made himself invisible, and now he was close enough to throw a rock. He had to move or else he would be shot.

King Bob took out two hand guns. He moved on the roof of a building. He then saw six glowing eyes.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"And me…uh, Barrel!"

The three kids pushed King Bob. Bob fell off the roof and landed on the ground. He was aching all over. He saw that his arm, leg, ribs, and skull were cracked and broken. King Bob let out the loudest scream in Halloween history.

Jack went running to the damaged king.

"Don't you hate it when you're the one that's hurt?" mocked Jack.

King Bob sat in horror not knowing where the voice came from. He began to shoot randomly. He shot in every direction with his good arm. He gave up. He started to cry.

"HAVE MERCY, PLEASE! OH, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! YOU WOULDN'T KILL YOUR OWN SON! OH NO, FATHER NO! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Bob laid curled up in pain. He did not know what to do. He had finally run out of plans. He waited for his death to come upon him. His fate was in his father's hands.

SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT! I OWE LADYBIRDBUZZ1 A FAVOR FOR REVIEWING ALL OF MY STORIES, SO MAYBE ONE OF HER IDEAS MIGHT SHOW UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK. I'M SO HAPPY, I MIGHT BURST INTO SONG!

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!

CANNOTTOUCHTHIS!


	9. The end to our little, fishy friend

**YAY!** Chapter 9! But, I am sad to say, this is the last chapter. (Cries hysterically) thank you people for being loyal. Well, I say all the thank you's and comments after the story.

Jack had defeated the almighty King Bob Skullington. A rush of happiness spread throughout his body. _Okay, _he thought, _maybe not by myself. But I did scare him into the path of Lock Shock and Barrel. Hey, wait a minute! How did those kids leave?_

Jack had to carry the horror-struck Bob, once again, to the authorities. They put him in the so called, "inescapable cell", but this time he was stripped of all of his things and had to wear a provided uniform. Now he was just a big rat in a cage.

"So Jack, I heard you needed to keep this guy alive, but you want him to be an animal, that is okay. I have just the machine. How it works, you say? Well…" Dr. Finklestein rambled on. Jack stopped listening. He was deciding on what animal to use. He decided on a cat. A white cat so he would stand out.

Jack Skellington had told Bob to make a call in the future and tell them not to come after the town. The man on the other end said that a war broke out when he left. The people revolted. King Bob's followers were out numbered. It was only a matter of days until it was over and King Bob would be finished.

Jack brought Bob to Dr. Finklestein's office. He also brought a cat painted white. It was now about to begin.

Dr. Finklestein started to talk, breaking the eerie silence.

"You see that white circle on the floor? The cat and Bud…"

"Bob," the washed-up king said.

"Whatever! Bug…"

"Bob!"

"Bum…"

"BOB!"

"Bill?"

"BOB YOU STUPID, GOOD FOR NOTHING IGNORANT OLD FART! IT'S BOB! B-O-B, BOB!"

"Well I've never…"

"Well now you have old man!"

"Oooo!" Dr. Finklestein was speechless. Finally he said, "The sooner this is over, the better. You and the cat will stand in the circle."

Jack was laughing so hard he was on the floor gasping for breath. Jack always liked it when Dr. Finklestein was insulted. Jack didn't like Dr. Finklestein, he was always being treated like he was inferior. Now it was the Doctor's turn.

Dr. Finklestein turned on the machine. It took two minutes to charge and fire a beam at the two. Lock and Shock came to watch. Barrel came fifteen seconds before the blast. He was soaking wet.

"Aww, you're not supposed to be swimming in the goldfish tank. You're in big trouble!" teased Lock.

"Oh man, you always eat all the fish!" complained Shock.

Barrel burped. A live gold fish flew out his mouth. It was headed for the two about to be zapped. The cat ran away from the flying fish. The fish landed by Bob's shoe and the beam shot.

"Get a glass of water. QUICK!" ordered Jack. Mayor came running with a glass. "Thank you. This is a weird sight to behold. Possibly the biggest threat to Halloween town, and now he's just a scaly fish."

"Goldfish," corrected Mayor.

"I think Julius would like this a pet. Also if he tries to take over in the future, I'll tell him ' you want this to happen to you?'."

"Should we give him fishy companions so he won't be bored or lonely?"

"I don't know, he could possibly start a fish army,"

Mayor laughed, " Ha ha ha! No, really, should we?"

"I guess, it's only fair."

Jack put the fish in a bag. He began to walk home. As he was walking, he had a funny feeling that he was being followed. Jack opened the door to his home.

"Sally, Julius, I'm home!"

"Daddy!" cried Julius happily.

"Hey big guy! Looks like somebody is growing teeth! What a big boy!"

"Jack! You're home! You're safe! You had me so worried!" said Sally. Jack held up the fish. "Oh, you also brought back dinner…But Jack, It's too small, It can barely feed Julius."

"No, it's Bob,"

"What!"

"You heard me right,"

"Where!"

"In the bag, of course."

"You mean…he's a…"

"Yep! And he's going to be Julius's pet."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course."

A black figure pounced on the bag. It was short and very large. It's teeth sunk into the bag. It was about to eat Bob when Jack took away the fish, and put Bob in a bowl of water.

"Barrel! Shame on you!" yelled Sally.

"I was hungry, and I love to eat fish!" complained the fat Barrel.

"But that doesn't give you a reason to do such a thing!" yelled Jack.

Barrel started to cry. In all of Jack's days, he had never seen Barrel cry. He wasn't sure what to do. Jack put down the bowl to give Barrel a hug when Barrel lunged out and scooped the fish. He ate Bob with one swallow.

"Well, at least we know he's gone for good," said Jack. "You weren't really even crying, were you?"

"Of course not," answered Barrel.

Later, Barrel will regret what he did.

**YAY!** END OF MY SECOND STORY! thank you for reading my story. I will work on my next story when I got time. Please read and review. If you would like to give me some ideas, it's cool, but I got a plot already in my head. But as you read my story and want to add something, just tell me and I will consider it.

CANNOTTOUCHTHIS!

Disclaimer: I hate to say it, but I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas. If I offended anybody, please tell me or just deal with it, your choice. My stories were created for your enjoyment (does that sound like a good reason?), also 'cause I like to write. If there is anything spelt wrong, please tell me. I will not give out my e-mail ( YOU HEAR THAT STALKERS!) the only name I give out is Cannottouchthis (MC Hammer!) and José. Thank you.

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
